


Why

by bm_binger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 4x18 scene, F/F, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, i had to write something about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bm_binger/pseuds/bm_binger
Summary: Kara hadn't expected today be the day. She didn't really think it'll come so soon. But when she saw Lena's face, she knows, that she waited too long to tell the truth.ORAn identity reveal I've written because THAT scene with Lena looking utterly heartbroken and betrayed and in pain in 4x18 has been bothering me all day that I had to write something about it or else I'll combust. (Pretty sure the reveal happen, Lena just didn't say anything. The look alone speaks volumes in itself, but i really haven't watched the whole ep yet so I'm blindly going along with gifs)





	Why

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda sucked. I need ur feedbacks coz I feel like this lacked emotions. But i hope you still give it a try! Thanks for clicking and (hopefully) reading!

When Kara woke up that morning, she felt the cold tendrils of foreshadow in the air. An ominous feeling that something was about to be ruined. She chalked it up to nerves, the frustration of not finding anything that will lead them to know Lex's plans or even locate where Eve is. She didn't think to be cautious or cared much for the jittery way her nerves are frazzling. She has a lunch date with Lena today, and with how long they've gone not seeing each other– with Lena not seeing Kara Danvers– she can't afford to have anything postpone her time with Lena.

Oh, how she rues the day she ignores her gut.

Because as the height of the lunch hour peaks, her amicable conversation with Lena was devastatingly cut off when a large explosion goes off near their table, the restaurant wall debris raining down on them as the few patrons hid under their tables while others immediately flee to safety whilst screaming in fear.

Everything happened too fast. Thankfully, she managed to tug Lena under their table for cover– doing so without accidentally ripping her arm from her socket with how fast she yanked Lena to get her to safety. She can still feel her heart beating rapidly with how close Lena was from being caught in the explosion.

She cursed quietly, irked that the only time she gets to spend with Lena will be trampled with another Supergirl duty.

She looks around frantically, trying to locate the source of the explosion and finding a way she could escape to change, when a slightly shaky hand gripped her arm tightly. She swivelled around to meet Lena's wide green eyes– gaze concerned for Kara's well-being and the fear she tries hard to conceal breaking through the strong facade she's still trying to maintain.

“A-are you o-okay?” She shakily asks, fear palpable in her green eyes that all Kara wants to do is scoop her in a hug and assure her that she's safe– they both are.

She nods, eyes searching Lena's body for any injuries, “Are you?”

But before Lena can answer, heavy footsteps thudded against concrete.

“Well, I seem to remember seeing my lovely sister in this restaurant. But oh, where could she be now?”

Cold washes over Kara's spine, icy fear licking a path in its wake and blue eyes darting over to Lena's to make sure the woman is still beside her.

The transformation was immediate. Gone were the concern and slight fear in those emerald gems, instead was replaced by the cold Luthor persona. A veil drew away any emotions Lena might have and the person beside her is no longer the Lena she knows but the one who grew up in a household full of vitriol no child deserves to grow up in.

“My dear sister, must we continue with this game of hide and seek? Aren't you supposed to be the one looking?”

“We're too old for games, Lex.”

The elder Luthor swivelled towards the sound of the voice, face lighting up at the sight of his sister.

“Oh! How I've longed for this reunion! I beg your pardon for my prolonged absence but you know how your big brother loves making sure he gets the most extravagant entrance.” Lex gestured around the blown up restaurant with his arm encaged in his upgraded Lexosuit.

Lena didn't falter, her face a mask of coldness, not at all pleased with her brother's antics.

“You've always been an attention-seeker,” she sneered.

Lex tilted his head comically, looking at Lena with one eyebrow raised, “Have I, Lena?”

And Kara saw the way Lena's lips twitched, the jab hitting home. She remembered the journals they've read in Lex's cell and the way he degraded Lena for wanting his attention. But it was gone as soon as it appeared. It filled Kara with rage. Rage at how despicable a family could be. Rage towards the people who made Lena suffer instead of loved. Rage towards every injustice that the youngest Luthor doesn't deserve. Rage that she hardly could control; managing to squeeze the back of the chair she was holding too tightly that it made a creaking noise that drew Lex's attention.

“Ah! Miss Danvers, I see you've never quite managed to stay away from my lovely sister. Even in your disguised persona,” Lex said delightfully.

His statement made Kara pause with another thread of cold fear, she felt her heart speeding up anxiously, eyes quickly darting to Lena's and seeing the woman's perplexed expression.

“Disguised persona?” Lena asked, brows furrowed and eyes never leaving Kara's.

No. No. No. No. No.

“What, you didn't know?” Lex's condescending tone exacerbated Kara's fear, her worst nightmares starting to come to life.

No. No. Not today. No. It can't be.

“Know what?” Lena averted Kara's eyes to settle on Lex, wishing she could do something to wipe that condescending smirk off his face.

“Dear sister, and here I thought you were the smartest cookie in this family. Guess you're still as naive as the day Father took you in.”

Lena bristled at the words, jaw clenching in anger. She tried to think for a way to get Kara to safety and far away from Lex. For now, all she could come up with is keep Lex distracted until she can think of a way to save Kara from Lex potentially using her to manipulate Lena into succumbing to whatever hedonistic plan he has. She snuck a glance at Kara.

“Know what, Kara?” she asked, trying to soften her tone in the face of a tension filled situation.

Blue eyes looked at her fearfully, mouth opening and closing, desperately trying to form words.

Kara can feel her heart beating rapid fire, her mind clouded and foggy, and all she could register is the fear of Lena finding out.

“Miss Danvers, don't you think it's high time my little sister learns you're Supergirl?”

Lena looked at Lex incredulously, “Supergirl?” Her tone was almost laughing– she can't quite believe her brother would come up with such delusions. “Are you honestly starting to go mad?” Her green eyes swam with mirth, looking at Kara to share the hilarity of such accusation.

But instead of finding her tickled with laughter, she met blue eyes swimming with trepidation. Wide and pleading for Lena to understand.

Lena felt her smile falter, her anger rearing back up at Kara's look of distress and there's only one person deserving to be at the brunt of it. “What are you on, Lex? Have you truly gone insane? Is this a desperate attempt at levity?”

The answering laugh only grated Lena's nerves and she was barely holding herself back from doing something stupid when Lex pointed a finger at Kara.

To an outsider, it wouldn't have looked threatening more than rude but Lena knows the functions of that suit. Lena pried that suit apart, spent days learning its mechanisms and upgrading it to perfection, she helped design the inner workings of its processor, she tinkered with it and unlocked all possible mysteries. She invented most of its algorithm.

Lena knows that suit as much as Lex's does and she knows that a bullet is currently pointed at Kara Danvers’ heart.

She took a step forward, partially covering Kara with her body, eyes blazing with anger that only this family can invoke in her. “Don't you dare.”

“What? You're clearly asking for proof, I'm here about to give it to you.” Lex traced Kara's form with his finger; dread and a special kind of intense fear filled Lena's heart at the sight of that modified gun.

“Stop it, Lex. Kara doesn't have anything to do with this!”

Lex cackled louder, “Of course she does! She's Supergirl!”

And before anyone can do or say anything, a swift bang reverberated in the open space. Lena screamed a horrified, “No!” and watched as the bullet headed for Kara's heart.

She expected a swift pierce against skin like any bullet would, but instead, it touched Kara's chest and something activated in it that the part it landed on started growing hungry flames, slowly licking Kara's clothes until the woman was engulfed in its scorching heat, burning everything in its wake.

Tears ran rapidly down her cheeks, she closed her eyes firmly, bracing for Kara's anguished and pained screams but nothing comes.

Nothing comes but the heat of the flames radiating and burning Kara awake. She opened her eyes and saw the familiar red and blue symbol standing starkly against the ashen clothes.

The familiar uniform of National City's Hero worn by her best friend.

The familiar symbol of hope sitting on her best friend's chest.

Her best friend, with glasses still on, wearing Supergirl's symbol proudly in her chest, with fear and guilt and something in her blue eyes, pleading and apologizing and begging for Lena to understand.

Lena felt her world crumbling down, the loud cackle of Lex's laughter her background.

“L-lena, I can explain,” Kara croaked out desperately, taking a tentative step forward but Lena only stumbled back. Wishing to be far away from this right now. She can feel her heart being ripped in two and the utter devastation painted in her face that she can't mask with indifference.

Like light pouring in after a year– three years of darkness, she saw clarity and saw Kara Danvers’ face coincide with Supergirl's.

She felt embarrassment settle in her chest but what weighed her down heavily is betrayal– betrayal that translated painfully in her green eyes. Eyes that conveyed so much emotions than it ever did throughout the three years Kara has known her. Eyes that pierced through Kara's heart and hurt more than any Kryptonite known to any Kryptonian with the fragility of Lena's entire being. Eyes that wrecked Kara whole. Eyes that conveyed everything Kara feared she'd inflict on Lena once the woman knows the truth. Eyes that will forever haunt her. Eyes that can only spell pain.

Lena felt betrayed, lied to, and made a fool by the one person she tried hard to gain trust from– not knowing that she should've been the one who's wary to give her trust.

She can't even find the anger in her heart, she can't do anything to take it out, she can't even feel any rage in her. Everything is overshadowed by the feeling of pain and betrayal, both emotions swallowing her whole. She hasn't felt pain like this since her real mother died.

A thousand scenarios ran through her mind, excuses slipping in and gaining new meaning, accusations still marring pain in her heart slashed deeper wounds, and suspicions hurting more now that she knows the real person behind it.

A thousand question begged to be uttered but only one managed to be conveyed– only one that she can utter at the moment.

“Why?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can yell at me on Tumblr @bm-binger


End file.
